And the Games Begin
by Zammie.Forever
Summary: the gang gets together at Gallagher to play strip truth or dare after everyone leaves for summer break. what dirty secrets will they tell? what dirty things will they do? (JASON IS JONAS! MY BAD!) **HIATUS**
1. How the game's played

Chapter 1

How the games played

**A/N This is my first story for Gallagher girls, so I'm really hoping you'll like it.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. This is the only place I'm putting this.**

**Cammie's POV**

****"Bye kiddo. Joe and I will be back in a month. Have fun...BUT NOT TOO MUCH!" she yelled the last part as Zach walked up and wrapped his arm around my waist with a smug smirk. 'God I love that smirk!' I thought.

"I assure you Mrs. Morgan; I will keep my eye on your daughter and treat her like the lady she is." He said and tickled me a little. I giggled and Joe glared at him.

"Zach, come here." Joe said stepping away from me and my mother, Zach following him close behind with his hands in his pockets and his smirk on his face. I turned back to my mother and I could tell by the look in her eyes that I didn't want to be there, oh how I wish I really was a chameleon right now.

"Cam, I think we should have a little talk." She said, snaking her arm around my shoulder and walking me down a long hallway. "I know you and Zach are a serious thing, but I don't want things getting to serious for a while. I trust you, Cam. But if things do get more serious I want you to be protected." She pulled out some pills with a label on the bottle that read 'Birth Control' and my eyes went wide. I nodded, still wide-eyed and took the pills putting them in my pocket. She smiled and I put on a mask, smiling back, even if I felt like throwing up right then and there. We walked back and the guys were already there waiting. Zach looked smugger than usual. I walked up to his embrace and we kissed real fast before I hugged my mom and Joe.

"Have a happy honeymoon. Love you guys." I said as we all went our separate ways. Once we turned a corner Zach pinned me against a wall and started kissing my roughly. I kissed back just as much, tangling my hands in his hair. We started moaning and I jumped up wrapping my legs around his waist, grinding against him. He groaned and went to my neck. I started moaning, he kissed up and down my neck. He kissed up to my ear and whispered huskily.

"Let's take this to your room." I hopped down and dashed to my room with him close behind. Because my room was upstairs we had a long run. I made it into a game and started running around the wrong way and down hallways just to mess with him. He started chasing me, I was really glad I could run fast. He was starting to catch up as we approached the room, I was about to grabbed the knob when he grabbed my hand and pulled me back. He picked me up, kissing me. I wrapped my legs back around his waist and he placed his hands on my butt. He opened the door, never breaking the kiss. He places me on the bed, straddling me. We were about to resume our actions when we heard a cough. It was Grant. I blushed like crazy.

"*cough* so, what are you guys doing?" I asked looking at everyone sitting on the floor in a circle…ish.

"Well, before we were interrupted, we were playing truth or dare. Do you guys want to join?" asked Bex. I thought about it.

"I'd like to but that seems kind of boring"-

-"How about we play Strip truth or dare?" Zach said finishing my thought. I smile and everyone exchanged evil looks before nodding in agreement. Zach took a seat next to Jason whom had Liz in his lap, I took a seat in Zach's lap and he smirked. Ok, I confess. I get a little wet when he smirks.

"Um…How do we play?" Liz asked, with the tiniest blush on her face. Her innocence was adorable sometimes.

"Rules: rule number one- you can't hit anyone for about what they dare someone. Rule number two- if you don't do a dare, you strip same goes for truth. Rule three- if you have no clothes left you have to do the dares and the truths or else you automatically lose." Macey said looking at everyone then focusing on Liz. Liz smiled and nodded.

"Wait. Who goes first?" Nick asked. Macey got in his lap and looked at me evilly.

"I will." She said as Grant pulled Bex into his lap. "Truth or dare Zach?"

"Dare." He said without hesitation.

"I dare you to have a full on make out with Liz for five minutes in front of Cammie and Jason." I tensed at that and Zach started rubbing small circles in my back.

"I'm not that cruel." He said taking off his shirt. 'OMG HE HAS AN 8-PACK!' I nearly fainted, nearly.

"Bex truth or dare?" he asked.

"Dare, I'm not scared of you." She said smugly.

"I dare you to go into the closet and let Grant do whatever he wants for ten minutes AND you can't do anything but stand there." Bex looked tempted, but took her shirt off. She whispered "I don't think I would be able to keep my hands off you that long." in his ear and his eyes got lusty. Poor Bex can't whisper so we heard everything. I leaned over and whispered in her ear, she was next to me and I can whisper. "We heard everything, learn to whisper quieter." She blushed.

"Nick truth or dare?" she smirked.

"Truth, I'm not picking dare, not after last time. Do you know how cold that lake is!?" I giggled.

"Did you lose your virginity to Macey?" Macey blushed but waited for his answer. After a while and he still didn't answer she got teary eyed. She got up from his lap and ran out of the room. I, Bex, and Liz ran after her. She was in the lunchroom crying and eating everything in the fridge and cabinets.

"Mace, I'm sorry. I didn't know that would happen. I swear I wouldn't have asked if I knew that this would happen." Bex rambled.

"Macey put the string cheese down and come back up stairs and Bex can yell at Nick if you want." Bex smiled at my offer to Macey but Macey just grabbed some cracker and the cheese walking slowly upstairs. Liz grabbed some string chocolate and handed it to me.

"What's this for?" I asked squirting some in my mouth.

"You love chocolate." She giggled and we linked arms and walked behind Macey and Bex.

**Zach's POV**

"Why the hell didn't you answer!?" I yelled and Jason shock his head in disapproval.

"You just ran off ALL our girlfriends because you couldn't say answer!" Grant yelled.

"We haven't had sex yet! What would you expect me to say!?" he yelled putting his head in his hands. I gave him a sympathetic look. I heard the floorboards in the hall creek and walked over to the door. When I opened it all the girls fell in. They were eavesdropping, I would have been proud, if I hadn't caught them. They weren't there the whole time because Macey had string cheese and cracker and Cammie had string…chocolate?

"Cammie, why do you have that?" I asked rising and eyebrow and pointing at the can. She was under Bex and Macey was under Liz. The guys walked over to their girlfriends, helping them up but Cammie stayed there looking at me. I sighed and held out my hand she smiled and took it. I was feeling generous and picked her up bridal style and carried her back to the circle and sat her in my lap.

"We haven't had sex yet, so no. Cammie, truth or dare?" Nick said looking at Cammie smugly.

"Dare." She said then squirted some chocolate into her mouth.

"I dare you to let Zach put the chocolate anywhere on his body he wants and you have to lick it off." I smirked. She tensed up.

"You don't have to." I whispered in her ear. She nodded and got up holding her hand out to me. I was confused for a second then took it, she handed me the can and we walked over to the closet. 'This should be fun.' I thought with a smirk.

**A/N so please review telling me what you think. **


	2. Surprises

Chapter 2

Surprises

**A/N I really hope you like this chapter. And sorry someone corrected my mistake its Jonas not Jason, my bad.**

**Cammie's POV**

We walked into the closet and Zach looked at me with sympathetic eyes. "You don't have to if you don't want to. We can just say we did." Could I have a sweeter boyfriend?

"No, it's ok. I want to." After I said that he looked shocked. "We were about to have sex before the game and your surprised that I'll lick some chocolate off you?" I giggled and he smiled. He pulled me into a kiss before his slowly took off his shirt. He took the can and squirted circles around his nipples. I put my hand over my mouth to suppress and laugh.

I leaned over and slowly licked the tip of his nipple, then around it and slowly licked the chocolate off his right nipple, I then moved over to the left and repeated. I could tell by his face he was biting back a moan. I kissed his cheek and started to open the door but he took my hand, stopping me. "We're not done yet." I gave him a questioning look but didn't argue. He squirted some chocolate on his tongue. I got up on my tippy toes slightly and started to lick up and down his tongue. After I was down, we started a full on make out.

_Bang. Bang. Bang._

"Come on you've been in the forever!" Grant yelled. He sighed and wrapped his arm around my waist and we walked back over to the circle. Bex winked at me and Macey smirked evilly.

"Jonas truth or dare?" I asked glaring at Macey.

"Um…dare?" he asked with hesitance. I felt bad for Liz about what I was about to say.

"I dare you to go into the closest and lick Macey's 'special' place." I smirked at the fear in her eyes. Jason was stuttering and couldn't form coherent words. He in the end took his shirt off. That leaves us like this.

Me: shirtless

Zach: SHIRTLESS!

Bex: shirtless

Grant: Clothed

Macey: Clothed

Nick: Clothed

Liz: Clothed

Jason: Shirtless

"This game is boring!" Liz yelled; we all looked at her, shocked she said anything. She hadn't said much the whole game.

"I agree." Zach said smirking looking straight into my eyes. I blushed and nodded.

"Ok, how about we take a break and resume the game in an hour?" Macey asked. We all nodded and got up heading to different directions. Zach walked me down a long hallway, through the ball room, corridor, and to the foyer of the mansion. I was about to ask what he was doing, but before I could he picked me up bridal style and carried me over to the front entrance. I flipped myself around to where I was on his back getting a piggy back ride.

When we got to the front gate I hopped down and looked at him for the longest time before I finally spoke. "We wouldn't be back in time for the game." I said; he smirked.

"I wasn't planning on playing that game for a while. We have a month to play that game. Lets walk around town." He persuaded. I nodded and when he turned around I hopped back onto his back not surprising him the slightest.

I couldn't believe it but he walked the whole two miles from the school with me on his back. Once we reached top I hopped off and held his hand as we walked around. We didn't walk far but we walked around some areas I had never seen before. It wasn't as small a town as I thought; I mean it's still small but not THAT small.

"Cammie?" why here? Why now? I turned around.

"Hey Josh." I said with the fakest smile I could muster and waved. Zach's grip on my hand tightened. Then I was almost tackled to the ground. For a second I thought it was josh. But whoever it was was WAY to light to be a boy. It was DeeDee. I hugged back because no matter what you say, she is really sweet and you just can't hate her.

"What are you doing in town?" She asked sounding as sweet as ever.

"I was just out for a walk with Zach." I said gesturing to him. He looked at me smirking, he looked past me for a second and his smile faded. I turned around and went wide eyed.

**A/N CLIFFY, please don't hate me for doing this to you. My mom made me go to bed! Enjoy! And sorry if there are some mistakes I didn't get to check it, I just had to type it and post it before bed.**


	3. Mom?

Chapter 3

Mom?

**A/N I got this idea from 'ahhhh (Guest)'. I didn't know what it was going to be but this is pretty good. Thanks!**

**Cammie's POV**

I couldn't believe it; Zach's mom was walking up to us with a big smile on her face and a large man walking next to her with his hands in his pockets.

"Mom?" Zach choked out.

"Zachy, I've been looking for you." She walked up to him with her arms wide open. He pulled me close to him and glared at his mother. When she was about to hug him he stopped her by holding up his hand.

"What do you want?" he said coldly, pulling me even closer.

"I was about to take you two home. It's awfully late out." She said as she glared at me, I tensed up and Zach turned around and I hopped on his back. He walked us away from him mother. We were about 37 feet away when we heard a gunshot and a blood curtailing scream. I hopped off his back and we turned around already in a fighting stance. She had DeeDee on a chocker hold and the man had Josh with a gun to his head.

"Now, Zach. You and your little slut will come with me or these two will die your choice." Zach being the man he is walked up to his mom. She released DeeDee whom ran to me. The man still had Josh and by the look in Josh's eyes I could tell he was terrified. I let go of DeeDee and walked over to the man. He released Josh who ran to comfort DeeDee.

"Cammie, what are you doing!? They're psycho!" Josh shouted. I didn't look back. I learned a long time ago to never look back. I picked up my pace to a slight jog and ran into Zach's awaiting arms. He picked me up and spun me away from Josh and DeeDee's sight. I guess he picked up the fact that I was about to start crying. I don't like this woman. I HATE THIS WOMAN! And she forced me into going with her to God knows where in a matter of seconds.

I could feel the tears sting the corners of my eyes so I gripped Zach's shirt and cried. He enveloped me in his arms and picked me up bridal style, cradling me in his arms while I cried. I blocked out the rest of the world and thought about what might happen at the point.

I could die.

I could die at the hands of the same woman who killed my father.

And Zach wouldn't be able to stop her.

I cried harder.

"Shut up you baby! We're just taking a little drive before I drop you off at your little school." We all turned a corner and I was ripped out of Zach's arms and thrown onto something cold and metal. I hit my head, hard. I could feel myself going unconscious and I barely had the energy to open my eyes, but I managed a little. The last thing I saw was Zach hopping into the back off the van I was thrown into coming over to me.

All I saw was black after that.

**A/N I'm sorry, I know these last to chapter have been short I promise tomorrows will be longer.**


	4. I dare you to tell me

Chapter 3

I dare you to tell me

**A/N ok sorry I didn't update yesterday, here's the story. Please review. Enjoy!**

**Jonas's POV**

I walked back to the room we were playing the game in, hand-in-hand with Liz. We were a little late so we walked fast. When we got into the room Macey and Nick were sucking face, as was Bex and Grant.

"*cough*" they all looked at us. Nick and Grant look irritated. Bex and Macey looked embarrassed. I and Liz took a seat and she shyly got into my lap. It was adorable. "Where's Zach and Cammie?" they all looked around the room, like that would answer the question.

"I think they went" _–BAM-_ there was a loud noise down stair. We all rushed down the stairs and saw Zach and Cammie laying on the ground and a large man running away. Zach started to slowly get up.

**Zach's POV ****_(flash back)_**

I rushed over to Cammie. She hit her head on the wall of the van really hard. Her eyes were fluttering closed. She was unconscious. My mom started laughing like a maniac, I hate her so much.

"What the fuck is wrong with you?!" I yelled. That shut her up; she glared at me as I cradled Cammie in my arms trying to wake her up. My mom and the large man got into the car and started driving around. Once we got to, what I'm guessing, the outskirts of Roseville. She opened the back doors to the trunk.

"Out." she demanded. I didn't budge I just glared at her as the man made his way around. He pulled Cammie by her leg out of the car.

"Cammie!" he threw her onto the ground and she groaned. I started scrambling to get out and help her but he grabbed my arms and held them behind my back. I couldn't move. I could barely struggle. My move walked over to Cammie's weak, limp body and kicked her. "Stop!" I growled. She smirked at me and did it again and again. "STOP!" she kept kicking her. She kicked her in the stomach and legs and head. I didn't think my Gallagher girl would make it. She kicked her again, in the stomach, repressing a groan from her. "Please, stop." I asked weakly and hung my head low, only for it to me pulled up by force. I was staring my mother dead in the eyes.

"You're weak. Just like your father." He man threw me into the back of the van. I hit back against the wall and it didn't feel good at all. But I had to be strong; for Cammie. He picked her up and threw her in. I caught her in my arms so only her legs hit the wall instead of her whole body. My mother got in the back with us, smiling at what she had done. She slapped me. I didn't let go of Cammie. She kicked my leg. I still didn't budge. She glared, she hit Cammie this time. I slapped her for touching Cammie. I guess she was taken aback because she was gaping at me. She punched me and no doubt I had a black eye but I still didn't give Cammie over, or stop the glare I was giving to my mother. The whole ride we sat in silence as me and Cammie were being dropped off at Gallagher.

The man threw me and Cammie over his shoulders. He walked but the long drive way off the academy and opened the doors he threw her and she hit a table, breaking it and making a loud noise. He then threw me and I was I little dizzy. I heard footsteps, maybe there are more men coming. I started to get up.

**(****_Flash back over_**** (still Zach's POV))**

I got up and clumsily made my way over to Cammie. I had to protect her; I got into a fighting stance. Someone ran up to me and I threw a punch. I missed; I threw another and missed again.

"Zach; dude quit trying to hit me!" it was Grant. I stopped and sighed, and lied down next to Cammie. I pulled her into my arms.

"Z-Zach?" she asked hoarsely. I kissed her forehead and she passed out. I passed out a few seconds later.

**Grant's POV**

Zach was standing in front of Cammie, who was unconscious. I ran up to him and he started weakly throwing punches at me.

"Zack; dude quit trying to hit me!" I yell he calmed down and fell next to Cammie pulling her into his arms. She whispered something inaudible and he kissed her forehead. They passed out. "Jonas, Nick! Take these two up stairs, we'll get the guy," The girls and me went outside I started chasing the large man. I saw a woman leaning against the entrance gate waiting for the man, I ran closer, going for her when I froze in place. It was Zach's mom. That bitch beat the shit out of them; I was going to beat the shit out of her. I ran towards her but by then the man was in the car and she was making her way to the back of the van.

"Until next time!" she shouted as she closed the door. They sped off down highway 10 into the dark of night.

"We should go check on Zach and Cammie." Bex said and started running back to the school. Macey and Liz started running after her. I stood in place. Her words kept replaying in my head. '_Until next time,_' I never thought much of her words the last time she said that. But this time was different, I didn't know how. It just…was. I realized I had been stand there a while so I broke into a sprint to catch up with the girls.

**Cammie's POV**

I felt myself wake but I didn't have the energy to open my eyes. I just groaned at the massive headache I was getting. I felt something cold and wet get sat on my forehead. I didn't bother to find out what, it felt good so I left it. Then my stomach, legs and arms got really cold and my eyes popped open. I saw Zach leaning over me.

"Hey Cammie, you feeling ok?" he asked softly. I nodded and looked down. I was wearing a crop top and shorts. "Good. Do you remember anything?" I nodded. "What's the last thing you remember?"

"You were kissing my forehead."

"That's good." He smiled. I know it's early and everything but I could help but ask.

"Are we still going to play the game?" I asked with a smile. He gaped at me like that was the last thing on his mind.

"If you want to." I nodded and he smirked.

"Someone's eager." I giggled. We walked hand-in-hand back to the room everyone sat there quietly.

"Hey, what wrong? Are we not playing anymore?" I asked maybe a little too pouty.

"You two still want to play?" Bex asked. We both nodded and took our seats. I just had to wait for mine to sit down. Once I was in Zach's lap everyone got really quiet. I couldn't take the silence. "Whose turn was it?" I looked amongst us and nobody claimed it.

"Wasn't it your turn?" Macey asked pointing at Jonas. He looked at her for a second (literally) then nodded.

"Bex truth or dare?" he asked. But I didn't look at Bex my focus was on Grant, he looked…off.

"Do you even have to ask?" she looked fake offended. "Dare."

"I dare you to go skinny dipping in the lake." She nodded and walked out of the room with everyone following her; everyone but Grant. I stayed behind, which let me tell you weren't easy with Zach around, so I could talk to Grant about what was bothering him.

"Grant?" I asked him softly.

"Hmm?" he asked slowly pulling his gaze away from the floor.

"What's bothering you?"

"Nothing." He said softly.

"Your girlfriend is going skinny dipping in the lake and you sat there staring at the floor." He bowed his head in defeat at my oblivious fact.

"I heard Zach's mom say something. She said it once before but I didn't think anything of it…until now anyways."

"What did she say?" he didn't look like he was about to tell me so I tried something different. Something so childish, only a big brother could love. "I _dare_ you to tell me." I said with a mischievous smirk. He laughed at that.

"Since you asked like that. *sigh* I heard Zach's mom say 'Until next time.' She said it once before, and now that she's said it again…I just think she is trying to hurt Zach." He said with another sigh. I hugged him, not as a best friend, not as sympathy, but as a sister. He hugged me back and started crying. I hushed him trying to sooth his sobbing.

"That water was so fu"- everyone froze looking at the sobbing mess in my arms. "Grant what's wrong?" Bex walked up and touched his shoulder. He flinched at her touch and straightened himself out.

"Nothing." He looked dead at Zach for the longest time.

"Hey guys!" everyone looked at me in an instant. I looked at Grant. "I have some news." Grant walked up and put his arm around my shoulder. "_We_ have some news." I said smiling at him. Then I looked back at Bex who looked like she was going to cry and then Zach who looked like he wanted to punch someone in the face. "Me and Grant and brother and sister." I said hurriedly, I saw Bex smile and a tear of relief fall from her eyes. She pounced onto Grant making them both fall to the ground as she covered him in kisses. Zach smiled and walked up to me. He wrapped his arms around me and we started kissing.

**Zach's mom's POV**

I watched as the little slut kissed my sad excuse of a son. I didn't care much for her father; he was no use to me, but her. She could have some useful information. All I had to do was get her alone and take her. Beat her. And get everything I need before I dispose of her the same way I did her father.

I could do this easily do this if she would just go somewhere alone. The slut smiled and took his hand walking him out of the room. They were going to have sex. I didn't need to see that. But I would be back and I would get her, and he could do nothing about it, because men's pride would take over and he wouldn't get her mother, whom could find me no problem. But he won't. None of them will. And I will have my prize.

**A/N sorry I didn't get to check if there is something wrong, please feel free to tell me. Don't forget to review.**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

**A/N I'm really dory about not updating this story for so long, please forgive me?**

**Cammie's POV**

I woke up and turned around to see Zack still sleeping like a baby with his arms protectively holding me close to him, a little too close, I was starting to have trouble breathing he was holding me so tight. I squired some but that proved to be a wrong move because he pulled me closer.

"Z-Zach…Zach…RELEASE!" and that was my last breath before his eyes popped open and his grip tightened as he pulled me around and behind him protectively. "Can't…breathe…" he turned and looked at me for a second before sudden realization spread across his face soon followed by panic as he hastily let me go. I inhaled deeply, my lungs started to burn from the lack of air, I placed my hand right over my heart, trying to as well calm my breathing, and looked at him with a soft smile and chuckled breathlessly at him. "You've gotten stronger." I noted. His expression never changed, he still looked panic and…scared? Why would Zach be scared?

I looked at him, puzzled. I studied him for a few seconds before I started to question him. Not as a spy, but as a worried girlfriend. I placed my hand on his cheek and looked into his eyes. "What's wrong?" he put his hand on top of mine and laced our fingers before bringing it from his face, never once breaking eyes contact.

"…I…I had a…nightmare…" I wanted to laugh but how often does a spy like Zach get nightmares? Not often.

"What about?" I said scooting closer to him. He pulled me into his lap and started stroking my hair. I leaned my head on his chest and waited for him to tell me about his nightmare.

"I dreamt that my _mom _had kidnapped us and I had to watch as she slowly tortured and killed you." His story may have been short but it gave me chills and the fact that he saw it as if it were a movie in his mind is even scarier. I looked at him and wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him.

"It's alright I'm fine. I am here with you and I will be forever." I kissed him again. He kissed back harder and hugged me tighter like if he let go I would disappear and never come back. I then remembered that we had sex last night and never put on clothes.

He started to move around and soon I was on my back and he was over me. He was kissing my neck and I was softly moaning his name. He started to kiss lower and I could feel a growing heat between my- _KNOCK. KNOCK. KNOCK._

He groaned loudly and I heard laughing outside the door. I grabbed the sheet and covered myself, and then I got up to opened the door. I looked back at Zach, he had his face buried in a pillow and his lower half covered by a blanket. I opened the door with a smile. There at the door was a smirking Nick and a scowling Grant. Since I love being a tease to Zach and knew good and well I'd get _punished_ later, I decided to have some fun.

"GRANT! NICK!" I hugged Grant with one arm and then Nick with one arm, all the while holding up the sheet. "What brings you guys here?" I asked leaning on the door frame. I heard Zach groan into the pillow and knew I was getting to him. I saw Grant and Nick smirk when they heard him.

"Well, we just wanted to know why you two haven't come down for breakfast yet." Nick said slowly and innocently, looks like he caught on to my little game. I smirked at the thought.

"Oh, nothing important." He groaned even louder. "We should be down in about…oh I don't know…ten minutes? It takes him a while."

"WHAT!?" he said getting up. Nick and Grant were on the floor holding there stomachs, they were laughing so hard. Zach was standing in front of me with his angry face. I was looking up and him smiling innocently. His gaze on me hardened and I smiled more. Nick and Grant were still laughing to the point they were crying. "Bed. Now." Zach said in a threatening tone. I smiled at him.

"Whatever you say Mr. Grumpy Pants." I said pinching his cheeks and skipping back to the bed. I heard the door slam and Zach back on top of me within a second.

"So, does it really take ten minutes?" he whispered angrily into my ear. I giggled.

"It's nothing to be ashamed of." I said sweetly. Outside the door was a burst of laughter. Zach ignored it. I was looking at him with a smile and without warning there were two fingers inside me. I moaned, and they started to move back and forth ever so slowly. I was moaning softly. He started to kiss my neck sweetly and my breathing started to hitch. "Mhmm Zach," I moaned. He added a third finger and used his other hand to knead my breast. He was slowly pushing me over the edge.

He abruptly stopped his ministrations and I groaned in protest, that is, before I felt his tongue licking my pussy. I screamed in ecstasy. His tongue started to pump in and out of me and I could swear if I looked at him he would have that stupid smirk on his face. God, I love that stupid smirk. My back started to arch and I was moaning uncontrollably. I grabbed the sheets.

"I need you inside me!" I screamed out. I faintly heard a gagging sound outside the door but chose to ignore it. He stopped and came back up to me and kissed me. I could taste myself on him. He moved to go inside me; I wrapped my legs around his waist to pull him closer to me.

He thrust into me and I moaned as he sighed in relief. He started at an insanely slow pace. I wanted to be upset with him for it but it felt so good that I got over it. He felt so good. I needed more.

"Please, faster?" I begged. He kissed me, but didn't go any faster, instead he went deeper, which made it seem like he was going even slower. "Ok, I give. I'm sorry for saying that stuff about you." I said and he started to pick up pace a little.

"What stuff?" he asked and started to slow down again.

"That you take forever to please me." I said and he picked up pace by a lot and was thrusting hard and deep into me. He was hitting my g-spot; I was seeing white, I was close. He thrust a few more times before we both came.

We lie there for a minute to ride out our high when I realized, we didn't use protection! What if I get pregnant!? I can't get pregnant! Zach started kissing me, but I was so scared I couldn't move.

"Are you ok?" he asked. I tore my gaze away from the wall and looked at him. I studied him for a long time before it hit me that I hadn't spoken yet. I shook my head to clear it from all thoughts to do with that…for now anyways, and smiled softly at him.

"That was amazing. I love you so much." I said kissing him. He kissed back.

"I love you too." He said.

After a few minutes of kissing we got dressed and went down stairs. Everyone was gone but they saved us some waffles. We shared the waffles and then headed back up to meet up with everyone and continue to hangout. I needed to talk to the girls anyways.

**A/N I hope you like it, and again, I'm sorry it took so long for me to update.**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N I'll update this every so often when I have a chance, I'm home schooling and am working through the summer to get out of school as soon as possible, enjoy the chapter!**

**CPOV**

We walked in and everyone gave us sly smirks, other than Grant, he looked disgusted which caused me to laugh. Zach leaned over to me and whispered "You have major sex hair." I brought my hand to my hair to fix it but Zach stopped me. "It looks sexy," then he kissed me.

"Hmm, speaking of sexy…Bex, Liz, Macey, I seriously need to talk to you," I said and started towards the door. They came out a second after me.

"What is it Cam?" Macey asked.

"Not here," I said and we walked outside, to the lake.

"Zach and I had sex-" Bex cut me off by laughing.

"That's kind of obvious," she said. I glared at her and she stopped.

"We didn't use protection," I said slower. They looked indifferent.

"Are you on the pill?" Bex asked.

"No, my mom gave me some but I didn't take any," I say.

"Did he pull out?" Liz asked with a light blush on her face. I shook my head and they started freaking out.

"What if you're pregnant?" Macey hissed at me quietly.

"We need to get you a test, come on!" Bex said and started to turn but Liz stepped in.

"She won't know for at least ten days, we have to wait," She said as she hugged me. I started to cry.

"I can't be pregnant," I sobbed and they all hugged me.

"We don't know that you're pregnant yet, you might not be. Don't cry," Liz said.

"Plus your makeup isn't waterproof, it's starting to run…really bad," Macey said while she hugged me and despite myself I laughed.

"You're right; we'll just have to wait. Don't say one word to the guys, Grant will flip shit, Nick will freak, Jonas will tell me facts that I don't care about and Zach…God knows what Zach will do," I sighed and we started to walk inside. I glanced at a mirror as we walked down the hall and saw I had mascara running down my face. I inwardly groaned but decided it wasn't worth it.

When we walked in the guys were laughing. We all put on the fakest smiles we could muster and sat down. They sat in their boyfriend's laps but I sat beside Zach. He looked at me odd and the girls all shot me a look. I got into Zach lap.

"Why is your makeup running Cam?" Grant asked.

"My makeup's running?" I asked looking at the girls, playing the confusion card. They nodded.

"Let me fix it," Macey said and dragged me out of the room. "What's with you, why didn't you sit in Zach's lap?" she asked as she cleaned off my cheeks and under my eyes.

"I don't know, I just didn't," I said with a sigh. She started applying fresh makeup.

"Well, this time sit in the damn boy's lap!" she said and slapped my ass as we walked out. I yelped and we laughed on our way back to the room. We walked in and I sat in Zach's lap, much to his pleasure. He wrapped his arms around me and pulled me close. He started kissing up and down my neck, I giggled.

"Bex, it was your turn," Jonas said.

"Right, Cammie, truth or dare?" she asked, smirking at me.

"Truth," I said after a second.

"Is it true that you and Josh did close to the deed?" she smirked evilly and I felt Zach tense up.

"Nope," I said popping the 'p' and she frowned.

"You dated the boy for months and you never did anything with him?" she asked.

"Nope, Zach, truth or dare?" I asked with a smirk.

"Truth," he shrugged.

"Who was your first kiss?" I asked.

"You," he said and pulled me closer.

"But you're like a total player," Macey gaped.

"But I didn't walk around kissing every girl I saw. I liked Cam because she didn't swoon over me like most girls. I could have sworn that she hated me for a bit," he said and poked my side while smirking.

"I didn't hate you, I just didn't like you. You beat me," I said and pouted.

"You love me," he smirked.

"That I do, although I have no idea why," I sighed and smirked at him before kissing him.

"McHenry, truth or dare?" Zach asked, still kissing me.

"Dare," she smirked.

"I dare you to-" _kiss_ "-admit you had-" _kiss_ "-a crush on me when you-" _kiss_ "-first saw me," he smirked in the kiss and pulled me closer.

"I did not," she said and folded her arms.

"Don't lie," Bex said.

"You can't say anything!" Liz laughed.

"Neither can you!" Bex shouted back. I pulled away from Zach.

"Way to boost his ego," I commented and kissed him again. He leaned back so I was on top of him while we kissed. His hands were on my hips while I straddled him.

"You all had crushes on him?!" Nicked shouted.

"Well, he's hot, but you all are in your own way," Macey said nonchalantly.

"Stop boosting his ego!" I shouted as I pulled away a bit only to be pulled back by Zach. He licked my bottom lip and I opened my mouth for him.

"What do you mean?" Grant asked.

"Well, Nick is hot because he gets me and he doesn't take my shit like you guys do. Grant you're hot because you're really well built and it is a major turn on. Jonas is a sweet guy and he's sensitive and honestly, that's pretty hot. Zach is hot because-" I cut her off.

"He doesn't need to know why he's hot!" I said and Zach pulled me back again, I didn't complain.

"-he has that mysterious bad boy vibe about him, plus the 'tortured past' thing is really hot in a guy," Macey finished like I never said a word. "And since you all have tortured pasts you all have an extra bit of hotness added to you automatically," she added.

I felt Zach smirk as we kissed. I pulled back and glared at him.

"Don't smirk," I said. He smirked more. I stuck my tongue out at him and he took it in his mouth, massaging it with his tongue. I moaned.

"Not in here!" Grant shouted. I sat up on Zach, making his groan, and turned to Grant.

"We've been making out on the floor for the past five minutes and _now_ you tell us not to?" I asked. He nodded and I sighed. My phone rang and I jumped. No one else did which was really embarrassing; I really wanted to disappear now. The guys gave me confused looks but the girls ignored it, knowing I was kind of jumpy and a bit testy at the moment with the possible pregnancy thing going on.

I picked it up.

"Hello?" I asked.

"Hi kiddo, Joe and I are pulling up the drive now, come meet up outside," my mom said happily then hung up. I sat my phone down and ran out of the room. I ran down the corridors, into the main room and out the doors.

I tackled Joe in a hug. Literally. He fell backward with an 'uff' noise as he grabbed me to keep me from hitting the ground. I hugged him and laughed. I heard my mom laugh too. Joe just got the air knocked out of him so he was trying to catch his breath.

"So, kiddo, you a woman now?" Mom joked, but Joe paled. I laughed and shook my head.

"Nope, I'm still a virgin," I said with a smile and her eyes narrowed.

"Kiddo, you have sex hair, don't lie to me," she said and Joe looked at me before paling more, I then remembered that I was only wearing panties and one of Zach's shirts, I blushed.

"Well, as long as you used protection I guess I can't be mad," he said as he picked me up and placed me onto my own two feet. Then his eyes met mine. "You did use protection, right?" he quirked an eyebrow and I nodded. His eyes narrowed.

"Cameron?" Mom asked, full name territory, I'm dead!

"We used protection," I said with a shrug, like it was no big deal.

"Zachary?" Joe asked, turning to Zach who had walked down with the rest of the group.

"Sir?" he asked.

"Did you use protection?" with that everyone turned on their heels and walked back up the stairs, leaving Zach and I to fend for ourselves.

"Yeah?" he dragged out but it sounded more of a question than a statement. Then his eyes widened when he thought back. He looked at me and I looked away. "Are you on the pill?" he asked and I shook my head, looking at my feet.

"Aaaaand you didn't use the condoms, great," Joe sighed and leaned back on the wall, putting his hands in his pockets.

"That doesn't mean I'm pregnant," I said. "I mean, there still a chance I might not be," I shrugged.

"Who knows?" Mom asked.

"Bex, Liz, Macey, Zach, you guys and me," I said. Mom smiled at me.

"You want to tell the guys or wait until you know for sure?" she asked me.

"They know," I said. Just then Grant came storming down the stairs, the other following closely behind. He got up in my face.

"How could you be so stupid?! Cam, you aren't even 18 yet!" he shouted in my face, it went on like that for a few minutes until I got annoyed, I put a napotine patch on his forehead and he collapsed in my arms. I laid him on the ground.

**A/N I'm not going to leave major cliffys because I don't want to leave you hanging if I can't update for a while.**


End file.
